Camp Scare Lingers
by CJzilla
Summary: Camp Little Moose's mystery is solved but Mystery Inc is not through with the summer camp. Ex-ranger Knudsen is in Crystal Cove claiming to be behaving. Is he truthful? Mystery Inc is uneasy. And a gangster vows revenge
1. Chapter 1

Ohayho everyone! CJzilla back from a long hiatus. The movie Scooby Doo: Camp Scare inspired me to do my thing. I hope you enjoy...

Synopsis: _Set right after the Camp Little Moose scare, Mystery Inc is moving at full swing. But all is not sweet. Teenage drama is amplified by an univited guest in Crystal Cove: Ex-Forest Ranger Knudsen. He claims to be walking the straight and narrow. Then things change when he sets his sights on Velma. Is Knudsen really different and are his intentions true? Now a division is consuming Mystery Inc._

As CJzilla tears up this town, all she has to roar is this: Love. Hate. Review. Enjoy.

* * *

><p><span>Camp Scare Lingers<span>

_Chapter 1_

Three broken ribs and his left side was bruised all colors of the rainbow. His right arm hurt clear up to his shoulder and down his back. The only way his tired wrists were still attached was because the handcuffs were holding them to body. Sighing, the young man opened his eyes, looking down at his handcuffs… his handcuffs, muddy boots and the concrete floor of the jail.

Jail… a side of the law he'd never thought he'd be.

"Ey! Ey! Get your filthy Boy Scout hands offa me!" An angry voice snarled from outside of the jail cell.

"Why don't you calm down, small fry?" He could identify that voice too; he'd known Officer Conyers since he was six.

"Don't call me small!" He'd come to recognize that voice for about two weeks; the one of his boss, or rather ex-boss. "Why don't you take a shower! Everyone I meet in this stinkin' town smells like a campfire!"

Then the jail door swung open and the jingling of more handcuffs cut through the room. Just by listening, you could hear a body hit the floor and the unuttered curses of both police and criminal. After a long moment, the escorting officers left the room and the newly arrested offender climbed to his feet. Snorting heavily, he sat back and looked at his jail mate: his ex-accomplice.

"Hey kid." The man said. "Cheer up. You'll look good in orange."

At that the young man's apathy changed to fury. He jumped up and slammed his ex-boss to the wall, the link of his handcuffs pressed around his neck.

"Shut up Boretti!" His southern drawl was soft but his voice sharp. His tensed and shook with rage. "Iah don't wanna be in orange for the rest of mah life!"

With a sharp slap to the nose, the young man released his ex-boss. The kid stumbled back, holding his nose. A throaty chuckle came from his ex-boss, Boretti…. BabyFace Boretti.

"Relax kid." The small, stout convict laughed, holding his throat. "You won't be in orange for long. You're no prison rat. They'll cut you a deal and give you the minimum. Me, on the other hand…. Well, I broke out, there is nothing worse than an escaped menace of society. Just be thankful you ain't me, kid."

Then the young man felt his back hit the cinderblock wall. He was breathing hard, still holding his face. The slap wasn't enough to draw blood, though it was just the realization that his life as he knew it had changed in the blink of an eye.

"Ah!" Boretti grumbled, holding onto the rusting bars of the jailhouse. "You're young still, probably too young and stupid to realize that we just lost the biggest score I've ever laid eyes on."

The young man growled, running a hand through his mussed black hair. There were warning signs all through this partnership with Boretti… but he was too blinded by greed to pay attention to what he was jumping into.

"Iah was stupid to get pulled into a treasure hunt with a man called BabyFace." Even at his own irony, the young man cracked a grin. "Iah think Iah heard a joke like this before: two men walk into a bar, one of them is strapped for cash, and the other is strapped to a dead guard-…"

The escaped prisoner shot the kid a glare.

"YOU are the joke, Knudsen." Boretti sneered.

The young man, Ross Knudsen, shrugged.

"Hey… I'd laugh at mahself." Was his return, pausing. "But… we couldn't have picked a worse group to fandango with." Ross chuckled. "We should'a called it off when they showed up."

"Shut up, Ranger Knudsen!" Boretti snarled, spinning around. "They were just kids! Hormonally challenged, pimple-faced kids! YOU couldn't even scare _teens _away from that god-forsaken camp!"

"Hey… they saw right through the lil' axe tossin' charade Iah was doin'. We should have called it quits then." Passing the blame to his ex-boss, Ross shrugged. Then a different expression washed over his face. "You heard that girl with the glasses… "someone's trying to scare us away". She hit the nail on the head."

Boretti just seethed.

"You're _worthless_! Just worthless, Knudsen!" The convicted gangster fumed, swatting the air. Ross gave him a glare. "You should have sunk an axe into someone's head! That would have gotten the message through to them! But NO! You started playing soft when that little geeky skirt showed up!"

Ross sat back down, staring off. He did like that girl… what was her name? Velma? And he WAS guilty of playing softer than his boss wanted, especially on the lake and in the camp.

"Ah… you're just sore. They were stubborn, experienced." Knudsen returned. "And besides… killin' someone would have landed us in hotter water."

Boretti walked to the young man and looked him in the eye.

"Maybe if you did kill one of them kids… we'd be splitting LaRue's loot in Mexico." The gangster hissed. If Ross didn't know better, he'd say that Boretti was close to choking him.

"Then you should have hired a killer, not a down-and-out forest ranger." Ross retorted, not backing down. "Killin's not in mah blood… just bad luck."

Boretti raised his hand to strike the kid when the jailhouse door flew open. The criminal dropped his flattened hand as the officers neared the jail cell. Ross recognized the sheriff of Moose Creek County: an old family friend, Scott "Old Man" Brant. The Old Man's expression looked hard enough to cut stone.

"Ross, on your feet." He boomed seeing as how quiet the jailhouse was. The young man rose to his feet and walked to the jail doors.

Ross knew that the Old Man was ticked; what he'd done over the last couple of days was now the most infamous actions in the county since the turn of the century. As the barred doors were unlocked and clicked open, Ross stepped out. The Old Man just gestured for the young man to walk toward one of the back rooms of the sheriff's office, beyond the jailhouse. Ross took a moment to look back at Boretti. The gangster was staring right back. BabyFace gave him a threatening glare, one that only a black-hearted criminal could. His hot anger blocked out his perception; Ross only sneered back and swore to testify against the man who ruined his life. BabyFace deserved to be left between concrete and iron bars.

Ross, the Old Man and two other officers pushed through the jailhouse doors and down a hallway with black and white floor tiles. Through more hallways and passed more unmarked doors. Finally, Ross felt the Old Man lay a hand on his shoulder. The sheriff spun him and unlocked his handcuffs. Ross flinched when the Old Man dropped his hands gruffly; his broken rips felt like they were poking his heart and lungs.

"What were you thinking'? You were lucky no one got hurt, Ross." The Old Man's voice hit a flat, angry note. The young man looked up.

"Yeah, I know." And just as quickly, he looked away.

"An' you're lucky no one at those two summer camps are pressin' charges."

"Yeah, I know."

"Just because they're not pressin' anythin' doesn't mean that you're gettin' off, Ross. Aidin' and abettin' an escaped criminal, abuse of government resources, operatin' explosives without permits or licenses… the list _will _go on."

"Yeah, I know."

The Old Man grunted in frustration and turned the boy around, walking him toward the lobby.

"I pulled all those strings to get you that ranger job and then you do something' out of a slasher film. You only embarrassed yourself and your mama."

Ross blinked hard. His mom. After his dad got tired of family life and left, he and his mom had to fend for themselves. Mama Knudsen worked as a babysitter but Ross couldn't find a job to save his life. Then the Old Man set him up with the forestry service. To make matters worse, mama got the cough.

"I did it for the money, Scott." Ross blurted out as they walked along. The Old Man sighed.

"In your case, Ross, there's not a jury in the world that wouldn't sympathize with you. You have that much on your side." The Old Man admitted. "But think about this: even with all that money, what did that justify? Blood could have been on your hands, boy."

The skin behind Ross's eyes burned. He could have killed all of those kids; when they thought everyone was out of that Little Moose camp and they blew the dam… those kids, that dog and that camp counselor could have lost their lives. He was lucky they were too stubborn to die… and that he was too inept to kill them.

"Ross…" The Old Man's voice hit a low, quiet tone. Ross turned his head. "Your bail's been paid."

Ross blinked and nodded. He knew that the Old Man was running guesses through his mind about his sentence. Ross was certain he was going to end up in a Federal Pen.

"Through here, Ross." Ross recognized the door; it was the door to the lobby. Shame resurfaced in his chest; how could he face his hometown?

"Ross Daniel Knudsen!" Even before the door to the police lobby opened, Ross heard his mother. "Ross!"

The young man had to be pushed out of the door by the Old Man. Susie Knudsen: mama Knudsen. She cleared the distance from the center of the lobby floor to her son's arms as fast as a bear comes running to her cub. She hugged him; Ross figured he didn't deserve that hug, but with mothers being mothers, that was her first response. Then her coughing bubbled up from her face on his dirty ranger uniform.

"Mama. Let's sit down." Taking his mom to the cheap chairs of the lobby, he sat her down. She coughed hard, likely from trying to cry and yell at him all at once.

Though tears were in her eyes as well as a fog of sickness, you could still see fight in her.

"What were you thinkin' Ross?" She pleaded. "You could have gotten hurt! You could have hurt someone!"

More coughing.

The doctor said it was early onset of tuberculosis. Every time Susie got worked up or stressed, her coughing increased.

"Mama, mama… you have to calm down." He hushed, touching her hand. Susie bucked his hand off of hers, coughing still. "Iah done bad, mama, Iah know that. But you need to relax. You're gonna cough so hard, you'll pass out."

But mama was still coughing hard. Ross shook his head and looked up at the Old Man. Scott Brant sighed.

"$5,000 bail, Ross. You have a little free time now… I suggest you find another job and bay back your debt." The Old Man said.

A brick hit Ross' already churning stomach. A little time… before his sentence.

* * *

><p>Review... LONG LIVE ROCK!<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

_Ok... so I waited until I saw Scooby Doo: Phantosaur before I posted another chapter. Good movie.;) Anyway, in the new reboot series... I wanted to set this story right where I stopped watching: right before it went nuts... Right after Shaggy breaks up with Velma, about six months later.. This is before Fred proposes to Daphne (heaven forbid) and the gang breaks up (for the 20th time). So enjoy my spin... If you don't like... no one is keeping you here._

_So as I rampage over this city... alls CJzilla has to roar is this: Love, hate, review..._

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 2<span>

Morning, Crystal Cove. The local papers had come out and Velma Dinkley scooped up two: one fore reading and the other was for another purpose. Scrapbooking wasn't a hobby of hers, but she did enjoy cataloging all of Mystery Inc's completed mysteries.

Coins jingled as they tumbled into the paper dispenser. With a press of the button and a pull of the lever, Velma took two papers. She scanned the headlines.

"_Town Counsel Votes Favor For New Information Booths_"

Groaning, she shut the newspaper dispenser and casually inserted the proper amount for two papers. Crystal Cove: a tourist trap if there ever was one. It was September all ready and the town was preparing for Halloween, its busiest time of year; although the holiday was about a month away. Velma knew the futility of the Cove's efforts.

But pushing that to the back of her mind, the teen scanned the front page for news. She was hoping for something about the exciting mystery she and her friends had solved: A two-headed dog man had been stalking around the local theater production. Leave it to Mystery Inc to uncover the real truth: which happened to be a high school student angry about the town cut backs. The performing arts (that was not "spook" orientated) took the brunt of the downsizing and this angry yet talented girl fashioned a two-headed phantom costume for her dog as a demonstration. It was relatively simple case and everything turned out fine in the end. That was over a week ago and the local paper seemed to not have acknowledged the feat. Yet, there was still hope.

Opening the paper and leafing through the articles, Velma's eyes hungrily ate up the printed word. Finally, on one of the most obscure pages of the paper, namely the notes to the editor, there was a tiny article.

"_Theater mystery solved. A group of juveniles uncovered the truth about a so-called phantom dog causing mischief. It turned out to be a prank, aggravated by financial cutbacks. A plea has been placed with the town board. No animal was harmed in this incident_."

"_Phantom_ _dog_?" A scowl slammed onto Velma's face. "_They'll turn just about anything into a spook. And a prank? Ha! It was an outcry! And "group of juveniles"? Try Mystery Inc!_"

Of course Crystal Cove would refuse to acknowledge Mystery Inc anymore. They were considered a nuisance, a threat to the town's revenue, such as it is. People wanted monsters; the unfortunate part about Crystal Cove: there were no real monsters in Crystal Cove. They were all fakes. Velma and her friends knew that.

Sighing, Velma sat down. She was at a local coffee shop, the best place to have a peaceful morning among the other coffee shop patrons, sipping their specialty caffeinated beverages.

"_Well… at least it's something_." She thought as she folded up the paper. Velma then opened the second copy and began reading, sipping her coffee.

The same local shenanigans: half-truths and just plain misinformation. At least OTHER newspapers were kinder, like actually printing names and informing the public about "Mystery Inc". The Moose Creek paper was honest and covered the important aspects of Mystery Inc's work.

Velma remembered the Camp Little Moose mystery like it was yesterday; hard to believe it'd been two months. Camp Little Moose was Fred's childhood camp. It was by chance that they were all drafted as counselors in a haunted summer camp. The mystery was solved; an escaped convict and a crooked forest ranger looking for treasure, parading around as campfire stories come to life. The perpetrators were promptly arrested and the summer camp was reopened. Open and shut.

It was nice to see that Mystery Inc was functioning normally again. A few stresses over the past year threatened to tear them apart. Romance came and went, bitter feelings remained and finally lightened. But Velma would be lying if she said that the bitterness didn't linger. The teen wished that she could take back about two weeks of her life, mainly because she nearly cost Mystery Inc their unity. Just for getting a crush on Shaggy aka Norville Rogers. She doubted Shaggy ever took seriously her invitation to form a romantic relationship, though he did except it. Cut to six months later and the gang was still reeling from their messy breakup. Honestly Velma could scarcely look at Shaggy without feeling a pang of shame and hurt. Her mind kept reminding her of the bottom line of their breakup: A dog meant more than her.

Scooby was no ordinary dog and it wasn't his fault, but it was a crippling blow to an already insecure spirit.

Sipping her coffee, Velma tried to let the hot liquid soothe the overanalyzing her brain frequented. She promised Daphne that they would go shopping together since they had only a sliver left of summer left. Winter made Crystal Cove move slower than usual. It was times like this that she wished school was a challenge. At least then, she'd have a distraction. Colleges were practically kicking down her door; not that she could afford them, even with the numerous grants given to her.

Velma folded up both newspapers, took her caffeinated beverage and walked out of the heated business. Outside, the nippy morning air invaded her skirt and flew right down her socks. Fall was coming just as fast as summer was fading. The girl shivered and pulled her arms in closer to her body, crinkling the newspapers. She trotted to the little car she bought; it was a rust bucket but it started when she turned the key and it was nice enough to drive around town. Daphne's idea of shopping was done on the computer, probably because anything around Crystal Cove was beneath her. Velma wasn't really one for shopping but maybe she could ask Daphne if she could browse book titles.

Hopping in her little car, she turned the engine and pressed her foot to the clutch. Moments later, she took off, toward the Blake mansion.

Leaves had all ready started to turn from green to ambers, oranges, reds and yellows. They blew around the tires of Velma's car as she rounded the last curve towards Daphne's house. Upon nearly rounding the last bend, there was a flash of fluorescent orange and flashing red lights. Easing to a stop, Velma saw that there was new asphalt being laid upon the road outside of Daphne's driveway. It looked as if Crystal Cove was doing cosmetic fixes for the town just before Halloween hit. Velma sighed knowing that the monster of commerce had struck again. Propping her cheek on her fist, the girl waited to be waved past the road construction. Little did she know that there was someone she knew laying down the asphalt.

Ross Knudsen felt nothing but heat on his body as the belly dump truck threw out asphalt as it slowly chugged along. He felt a headache wrapping around his brain from the back of his tense neck. He'd been shoveling asphalt for about a week now. This town, Crystal Cove, had a lot of pot holes and warn roads that needed to be redone. Back at the County Works office the other ditch diggers and seniors all hated this time of year. It was nearly Halloween and this town survived on the income off of the holiday. Ross couldn't tell you how hard he rolled his eyes that day; it seemed like everywhere he went, there was some mention of urban legends or monsters or spooks. The fellas at County Works knew his criminal history; the only reason he got this job was because he cleared the drug test. He was lucky to get this job at all. "_Deferred sentence_", the phrase that Judge Carr had ruled. The judge took into consideration Ross, his finances, his mother and the fact that he'd led a peaceful existence up until Babyface Boretti walked into his life. The terms of that deferred sentence: Ross was to find a job immediately, he was not to step into a rubber suit of any kind and he would be on parole for two years. That day Ross felt like he'd just won the lottery.

Now he was digging ditches to help pay off his bail and other courtroom expenses. He wouldn't complain, no; Ross was too grateful for what luck had come his way.

"Car comin' through!" Came the call. Ross shoveled one last pile of asphalt before moving off of the road.

The young man caught his breath and wiped his sweaty forehead, feeling all the mousse and gel in his hair being washed away by the heat. He and the other road workers waited for the cars to clear before getting back to work.

"Let's see your hands!" Dwayne, one of the senior workers grabbed Ross's hand, nearly making him drop his shovel. Yanking the glove off, the rough-looking drunkard inspected the young man's hands; he let out a jovial laugh. "Lookie at all the blisters! It's like you never worked in your life!"

Ross yanked his hand away, scowling.

"Iah haven't worked a shovel this long in all mah life." Husking his hand into his glove Ross gripped his shovel again. "Iah haven't been at this as long as you have, Dwayne."

"I bet you're missing your ranger job, huh Knudsen?" Dwayne pried. Ross's frown deepened.

"Not as much as Iah thought Iah would." He replied. And not a moment too soon, the cars came rumbling by.

Ross glanced at the cars, they being the only flash of color besides his fluorescent orange vest and the black of the asphalt. Drivers seemed to slow down, taking good looks at the road crew. Dwayne and the others waved at people they knew, Ross did not; he was too new in Crystal Cove to know anyone. And just then, like a blast from another life and a kick in the head, he saw a familiar face.

She was driving an old rusty foreign car but he would recognize that short haircut and soda pop glasses anywhere. It was the girl from Moose Creek, the pretty one; the _smart _one.

"Whoa-" Ross's speech came out in a croak as he hungrily ate up all he could. He memorized her license plate, the make, model and color of her car and more importantly, which direction she was going.

Suddenly he saw her pull into the driveway of a large mansion in the distance. By the time she'd come to a stop, she was too far away to get a decent look at.

"Wow… Beautiful." A syrupy, smitten expression came over Ross Knudsen's face as he found the girl that had roamed around his mind for the past two months.

"ROSS!" Dwayne's voice shot into his ear, right before a car horn. Ross flinched and whirled around.

He found himself in the middle of the road, blocking traffic. Drivers were honking their horns at him and his boss was shouting profanities. Apparently, he'd wandered out into traffic, running across new asphalt and leaving foot prints in the soft black top. Ross hastily got out of traffic and back behind the safety of the belly dump truck. From that moment on… Ross didn't hear his boss yelling at him or the paver or the traffic. He'd found his luck had changed even more.

Daphne gasped loudly.

"Oh my _gosh_!" She chirped, jerking in her chair. "_LOOK _at that dress! Wouldn't I look wonderful in that dress?"

Velma peered over her glasses, looking up from fiddling with her fingernails. She saw a purple dress on the high definition computer screen.

"Uh, Daph… you always wear purple." She didn't mean it to sound cold… but that's how it came out. Daphne shot her a glare.

"You know… some days, Velma… you're really a lemon." The red head frowned, her face sinking sadly. Velma cringed.

"I didn't mean to sound like a lemon, Daph… but honestly… you always wear purple." The girl gave an apologetic grin. Daphne sighed and stood from her chair.

"Purple… is my comfort color." She replied. "I look my best in it and I feel my best in it."

Velma swallowed.

"Stressed about school?" Velma asked. Daphne sighed.

"It's another pressure. I'm just SO stressed about Fred!" She exclaimed. Tears were brimming her eyes. "He doesn't share his feelings! The other day he and I were taking a walk. One minuet we're laughing and having a good time, the next, he shuts down! Our relationship is doomed!"

Tears were now coming. Velma cringed as her heart thumped in her chest. THIS was not her field of expertise.

"What if he's cheating? Why couldn't he answer the phone last night?" Daphne carried on. "I don't wanna scare him but it's SO hard keeping these feelings bottled up and pretending like nothing is wrong!"

Velma stood and gave her distraught friend a loose, uncomfortable hug. Daphne threw herself into that hug and cried quietly on Velma's shoulder.

"Relax Daph. You're only over analyzing the little things." The spectacled girl offered. Daphne sniffed loudly.

"But it's the little things in a relationship that make or break it! It says so in that daily relationship column that I get e-mails from!" She bewailed. Velma rolled her eyes so hard, she felt her eyes strain.

"Stay OFF of those stupid relationship columns!" She ordered, patting Daphne's back. "They are a waste of time and the worst lies ever told to the mass public!"

The red head sniffled again.

"But they're written by three of the top relationship gurus and psychologists in the country." She objected. Velma looked her in the eye.

"Stop treating Fred like he's a guy that those columns are talking about! He is not the "average Joe" and not nearly as predictable, Daph." She made the quotation gesture with her fingers. "Fred is not average and you _cannot _control everything in your relationship… just let things progress… naturally."

Velma sighed, feeling blue again. Daphne nodded and wiped her eyes.

"I take it… you had the same relationship column in your e-mail too?" She inquired. Velma nodded, now feeling her eyes sting with tears.

"I did everything "they" told me to do." She responded. "And here I am… boyfriendless. Nearly tore apart my friends, too. Internet relationship columns… are a whole new kind of unholy evil."

Daphne's tanned face brightened.

"Oh… good to know that I was doing that wrong before I pushed Fred away like you did with Shaggy… uh… no offense." She quickly corrected. Velma smiled through the pain.

"So… cancel that e-mail. You don't need it. You and Fred will go the distance." She encouraged. Daphne's smile grew giddy and delighted.

"Oh! Thanks Velma! You are not a lemon!" Velma found herself in another hug. This time she accepted it.

At least hers wasn't the only relationship that was sabotaged by those idiotic internet relationship columns. She just wish she'd knew that months ago.

"OK!" Daphne suddenly cheered, throwing her hands into the air. "It's your turn on the computer! I'm gonna run to the kitchen and have the cook whip up us some finger sandwiches. And when I get back we can find check for cute shoes!"

The red head ran off. Velma took a seat at the computer and opened a new tab. She only ran her finger over the computer keys… School would start at the end of the week… she wanted to have her face in a text book now. Intelligence was the mask she hid behind; it's how she dealt with the world. And lately… the world was getting overwhelming.

* * *

><p><em>Review... LONG LIVE ROCK!<em>


	3. Chapter 3

Updates will be hit and miss. It's pulling teeth writing these days. Sorry folks. Happy reading. :)

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 3<span>

Velma had asked Daphne if she could use the computer just a little bit longer. Daphne readily agreed as she was pacified by finger sandwiches and a fashion magazine. Velma slumped closer to the computer, trying to block the screen with her shoulders as she glanced over four colleges that she'd gained a scholarship to. Two were near Crystal Cove, one in Crystal Cove... but the other, the one that held the most appeal, was out of state. It looked so good; so peaceful, so swelled over with new learning experiences, so made for her! The classes and the teachers, were all top of the line. The pamphlet looked so appealing and the website, with all the statistics and features the school offered, was nearly enough to make Velma jump in exhilaration. It was like a diamond, winking and flirting with her; Velma was falling for it.

"Wow." Daphne's voice carried over her shoulder, making her jump. "That looks like such a dry place to go to school, Velms. It should be a crime to have that many young kids there and no nightlife. I've heard of that school and it's in the middle of Amish country... no offense to the Amish."

As Daphne tittered, Velma swallowed.

"It seems like the place for me, Daph." She adjusted her glasses. "The teachers and classes are right up my alley. It may look very plain to you but I can't seem to resist it."

Daphne's face fell and the brunette knew what was coming next.

"You-... you mean... you're not enrolling there are you?" Fred, Shaggy, Daphne and Velma had agreed that they would attend the same collage, so as to keep their friendship and "hobby" of busting mysteries alive. That was years ago, of course, when Velma first realized that she had a fondness for Shaggy. Times had changed and Velma wanted more to her college experience than a reminder of the odd-man out she was becoming. But the look of sadness on her best friend's face made her swallow her excitement.

"Oh, Daph... we're all still attending the same collage! I-... it's just prudent to scope out other schools, that's all." Velma rose out of her chair and forced out the most sincere smile she could. Daphne looked relieved.

"Good!" Her arms swung around her friend. "Because no matter what's happened the last couple of months, we're all still the tightest of tight friends! We need to keep what we have."

Stinging words. Velma fought off the burning sensation of sadness between her eyes and embraced well-meaning Daphne.

"Colleges... It felt like we were all just 15 yesterday. When did all of this growing up ever happen to the four of us?" Velma admitted that she held on to Daphne tight; she needed the comfort of a hug.

The red-head giggled.

"Don't you mean the five of us? Don't forget Scooby Doo!" She smiled, breaking the hug. Velma's face fell a little. Scooby... the dog that meant more to her friends than she did.

The brainy girl fluffed her hair to banish the bitter thought.

"I would never forget Scooby Doo!" She forced out. "I remember when he was just a little puppy that kept peeing on the floor of the Mystery Machine."

Daphne laughed before she stopped and huffed in the direction of the nearest window.

"How can anyone think with all that construction going on? Those trucks and those machines constantly humming. Ugh! It's enough to drive me crazy." As exasperated as Daphne was, Velma only just acknowledged the sound. She drove past the construction and flaggers, but never noticed the ruckus.

Both girls were peeking out the window, watching the traffic on the outside street. From this distance, Velma saw, even with her glasses, one worker standing at the driveway of the Blake manor. He wasn't working, rather, looking at the mansion. Daphne seemed to have noticed the same thing as she scrunched her nose with Velma.

"Creepy." Outwardly shivered and annoyed by the construction, Daphne looked over at Velma. "Let's get out of here. I know I said shopping but couldn't we just hang out instead? Besides, Daddy said that I should limit my spending before school."

Velma grinned. She maxed out her father's card... again.

"Sure. We'll grab a taco or something." The brainy girl's arm was nearly yanked out of socket when Daphne hauled her to the doorway.

"Perfect! I'll call the guys!" Velma felt her feet grow heavy._ Guys? You mean being an awkward 5__th__ wheel between Fred and Daphne courting and Shaggy and Scooby being Shaggy and Scooby?_

Bittersweet. Only a little time remained before school started again. It would prove to be a milestone year for everyone, not to mention back-breakingly difficult; the five friends _should_ spend as much time together before they had to grow up. Yet, Velma didn't want to hang out with her friends. The group held too many painful memories and she found that she was expanding her friend bubble. It seemed that Mystery Inc. only excited her when they were solving mysteries and running from ghouls... when she forgot about Fred and Daphne holding hands and Shaggy gorging with Scooby: activities that didn't include her.

Still, she was running to her car with Daphne, listening to her kindhearted abet air headed friend laughing giddily. Velma barely unlocked the doors when Daphne dove into the cab and whipped out her cellphone. Velma groaned loudly. Her first reaction was to jump into her car and sink into her seat. Fred had answered Daphne's call when Velma started her car. Could her situation get any more aggravated? With a jack-rabbit start nearly sending Daphne's phone out the window, the long driveway was shortened drastically.

Velma planned on making the drive as short and as reckless as possible, but the flash of a hand-held _STOP_ sign made her press the breaks sooner than she wanted.

"Duh. Road construction." She mumbled to herself, sinking in her seat. Until the flagger gave her the motion, she and Daphne were stuck in the driveway.

Velms gripped the wheel and chewed her cheek, listening to Daphne giggle and flirt with Fred over her cellphone. She hadn't noticed that the road-worker had walked around her car. There was a tapping on her window that overcame her friend's tittering. Velma glanced up and saw a florescent vest. Rolling down her window, the grumpy teen sighed.

"I'm not going anywhere until you give the word. No need to reiterate what I already know. I'm not that stupid." She bit. There was a chuckle from the worker.

"Iah was just gonna say... don't forget to buckle up, _beautiful_." A southern drawl. It was so out of place here in Crystal Cove. But Velma's photographic memory immediately identified the voice, mainly, the pet name.

Velma tilted her head upwards so slowly. A gasp and a growl died in her throat. Underneath the construction helmet, the sweat and the dirt, was the beaming face of the BabyFace Boretti's partner in crime: Knudsen the forest ranger. He was wearing that savvy smirk, the same way he did when they first met and even when she exposed him as all three of the Moose Creek campfire frauds. It was the last thing she was expecting, intensifying the confusion of the moment and the bewilderment was clearly seen in her expression._ How? Why?_

Ross couldn't help the goofy feeling as he saw the girl just as surprised as he was. He tipped his helmet as if it was his ranger's hat.

"Hello again, beautiful." Ross managed. Velma finally got her senses back.

"Knudsen." Velma hissed.

"It's Ross. Didn't exactly get a chance to exchange formalities, ya know, with the whole costume thing an'... an' the cops." He gave a bashful grin. Velma's lips thinned even further. "Cute barrettes. Iah like what ya did with your hair."

Ross reached out to brush his fingers over the bow barrette holding her thick brown bob out of her face. Velma flinched out of his reach and swatted his hand away.

"Don't touch me!" She snapped. Ross pulled back his hand as Velma nearly tore off the crank off of her door as she rolled up her window.

He wasn't surprised by her outburst but the spot he was in was as awkward as he predicted. Ross peered through the window at the girl; she glared back at him in the most threatening way possible for her. He surrendered to her and backed away from the car, but not without tipping his helmet. He strove to be a gentleman, regardless of what Boretti forced him to do. Walking back around the front of her vehicle, he tossed his head toward the road crew and found the traffic was gone. Ross knew her eyes were on him. He tossed her a playful and flirty wink as he flicked the _STOP_ sign in his hand to _SLOW_. That little Honda bolted out of the driveway, sending pebbles and dust back on him. The ex-ranger chuckled as he watched Velma and her red-headed friend fly down the road towards town. Ross wiped his brow, knowing he must look a fright. The next time he'd see her, he'd have a cleaner appearance.

It was like seeing a ghost, and none of the phoney people-in-costume-ghosts that she was familiar with. Velma saw Knudsen... the ranger and partner of BabyFace Boretti. HOW could he be out of jail this soon? Was the legal system so bad in small towns like Moose Creek that they would let a person off Scott-free? Knudsen should have been hauled off to prison with attempted manslaughter at least! Another thing to be worried and alert about.

"Great news!" Daphne chirped, the snap of her cellphone closing bringing Velma back to the current matter-at-hand. "Fred is just finishing up at the library. He ordered a new book on the history of noose snares! He's going to show it to us!"

Is it really possible to publish a book about snares and it not be 11 pages long? Including the pictures?

"And Shaggy and Scooby?" Velma asked the obligatory question. The red-head fluffed her hair in the rear view mirror.

"Fred said they were playing in the park. All we have to do is give them a call as we sit. I'm sure they'll come running before we even get a chance to order drinks." Daphne giggled, checking the line of her lipstick. Velma nodded thoughtfully.

"So... where are we eating? What about that food truck that sells those great tacos?" She asked, her mood lightening momentarily and her mouth watering at the thought of the fish taco with the chipotle sauce. Daphne disagreed.

"Fred can't get taco sauce on his new book!" She scoffed playfully. "Silly! I said we'd meet them at that burger shop, just across from that other burger shop!"

_Burgers. Joy_.

Crystal Cove had about 3 local burger joints and 2 more burger chains. They ate burgers all the time, and lets not forget the wonderful sight of Scooby and Shaggy wolfing their weight in sandwiches. Velma sank again in her seat and took her foot off of the accelerator. It was time to draw out this ride to lunch as much as possible.

* * *

><p>Long live rock!<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Wow. It's been **THAT** long since an update? Sorry. This chapter's a build up. Stay with me people.

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 4<span>

Velma watched her phone battery steadily drain as she tried to distract herself with it. The girl wanted to burrow herself into the cushy booth seat or at least rip out some of the stuffing and putting it in her ears. Fred and Daphne were making goo goo eyes at each other and Scooby and Shaggy were on their third helping of burgers.

"Like, pass the mustard." Shaggy said, extending a finger covered in burger grease. Velma's eyes popped up from her phone and went to the yellow condiment bottle as Scooby retrieved it.

She watched it float into Shaggy's hand, awkwardly meeting the beatnik's eyes. He said a million things with a tilt of his head and a glance. _You OK? Why are you ignoring us? Can't you say something?_

Velma tried to keep a friendly expression toward him but dropped her eyes back to her phone. It was for the best, after all. She didn't want to stare and wait for an answer that would never come. If Shaggy only knew how desperately she wanted to keep his friendship but that she needed time and distance to do so, he'd stop with the curious doe-eyed stares. Velma wished she could write that down and give it to him without regretting it. Her lips thinned at the thought.

"I don't want to go back to school!" Daphne whined, pressing her cheek into Fred's shoulder. She squeezed his hunky bicep to make herself feel better. "The pressure's too intense."

Glancing up at the red-head, Velma grinned softly. "They say the last year of high school is the hardest."

That merited a groan out of Daphne.

"Only you would be excited about that Velms." She voiced, her nose crinkling in annoyance. The brainy girl smiled and sipped her milkshake.

"I like a challenge. Last year Mr. Masterson said that the algebra is collage level now. I'm ready to spend my evenings with my nose in a book and a cup of coffee in my hand." Now Velma was starting to brighten up. She glanced over at Fred who was nuzzling the top of Daphne's head.

"Science class has always been my favorite." He said. "And yeah, the classes will be harder. BUT... we get to take a few exploratory classes in the forest the first couple weeks of school. You guys know I love camping!"

The group giggled.

"Like, I have to take Spanish this year, since I avoided it like the plague throughout high school. It's my last elective left. I, like, need it to have a "well-rounded" record for a good college. Or so the guidance counselor says." Shaggy said heavily, leaning his face on his hand as he took another big bite of his burger.

"So you're going to be speaking Spanish to us?" Daphne chuckled. Shaggy glanced at Velma.

"Like, no... if I can help it." He replied. "I'd much rather be taking wood class, honestly."

Velma shook her head good-naturedly.

"_Eso es lo que te pasa por no desafi__á__ndose a s__í__ mismos_." She rattled off in Spanish. The table was silent as everyone awed at her. Velma giggled. "Spanish ain't that bad. You just got to adjust your brain." She stroked the side of her glass. "Wood shop was fun though."

Shaggy smiled. At seeing a peace fall on the group again, Daphne giggled.

"Hey... tonight, we should go to the beach and have a fire! We're not gonna have times like we used to for very much longer." Velma gazed off, envisioning her toes pressing into cold sand. How soothing that would be.

"Did anyone see the paper today?" Fred apparently was lost about the beach as a dormant synapse in his brain suddenly fired. Velma clicked her tongue.

"Yeah. We got a small paragraph, at the end of the Notes to the Editor section on our latest case." She replied. Fred looked instantly enraged.

"I... am so tired of that." The blond stated, glaring off. He dropped into his seat. "And I'm so tired of this town."

Shaggy shivered.

"I guess that's, like, a good a reason as any to stop looking for spooks." He said. "I much prefer wood shop."

"Wouldn't that be nice? If we had a really good case?" Fred added glumly. "And get some recognition for it?"

Velma stared at Scooby, who hadn't said a word since he was sucking all the ketchup out of the bottle. Her thoughts bounced back to Knudsen.

"We did... the Camp Little Moose case that we solved. The Little Moose newspaper had about two pages about us and the crime." Her words came out slowly. She debated on whether or not to tell her friends about the ex-forest ranger's presence in Crystal Cove.

Fred jumped up out of his seat, bubbling with pride.

"How could I forget?!" He beamed. "I keep in contact with Jessica! She says that they put up a couple plaques about us in the lobby of the new camp. And even named a couple cabins after us! Even a cabin they call "Big Scooby"."

The Great Dane spat out the slobber-covered ketchup bottle and giggled. "Good name!" Scooby's tail made a excited rap against the bench. Shaggy smiled with his best friend and ruffled the dog's ears.

"Oh? You keep in contact with that Jessica girl, _Fred_?" Daphne bleated. The table went silent.

Fred looked down at his girlfriend with a blank expression; the blond looked unsure as to why Daphne's tone was accusatory. "Y-yeah! She's got a Facebook page and she updates me about Camp Little Big Moose. She even gave me her phone number-"

Velma flinched. Daphne was going to eat him alive now.

"Her _phone_ number?" The red-head spat, her face twisting. "You have another girl's phone number?! I am your _girlfriend_ Freddie Jones!"

Scooby whined nervously and Shaggy cleared his throat.

"Uh... like, I'm going up for fourths. C'mon Scoob, we'll get some more ketchup." The lanky teen choked out as he rose quickly out of his seat. The dog followed.

Now sandwiched between a wall and Daphne, Velma was now witnessing the couple fight. She slipped underneath the table and crawled out the other side. Quietly slinking toward the door, she made it outside before Daphne could make a scene. Velma finally felt comfortable enough to exhale a breath she didn't know she was holding in. Her eyes were on her phone again. She made a face and scratched at the back of the device. Reading all the emails from various colleges was thrilling but eating up her data plan. One more year of school to go and then she'd be off at college. That was the plan anyway: senior year of school, graduate in May, be in college for the fall semester. Maybe by Spring, she'd work up the courage to tell her friends that she decided _not_ to attend the local college with them.

If she stayed in this town for another year, she'd turn out just like her parents. Not that owning a local tourist trap was a _bad_ thing but she didn't want to continue to be miserable, even when she had the chance to change that.

Suddenly her phone flicked out; the screen went black before blinking 'low battery'.

"_Oh_." Velma growled and tucked the phone into the pocket of her jacket. She turned and glanced into the restaurant.

Daphne was on the verge of tears as Fred sat close to her, trying to soothe her and trying to keep her from making more of a scene. Heck, Velma would be mad too if she found out her boyfriend had another girl's phone number, especially is he'd shown an attraction toward her in the past. Again, the relationship shadow descended onto her shoulders and wiggled itself into her thoughts. Seventeen and a half... and still she was boyfriendless.

Fighting off a shudder and the ache of tears in her eyes, Velma decided to take a short walk and let the nippy post-summer air blow away her worries.

Five o'clock took its sweet time arriving. Ross spent the rest of his shift tapping his foot, checking the clock and impatiently enduring until quitting time. By the time the Public Words crew pulled their equipment into the bay, Ross was quickly cleaning and stowing the shovels and various other equipment. Fifteen minuets later, the young man was in his beat-up pick-up truck and roaring down the road back to his apartment. He'd shower up and then go prowling around Crystal Cove for Velma.

He knew he liked this town; it was more than double the size of Moose Creek and lots more to do. There was a beach, a slew of restaurants, amusement parks and the like. And as the topper to the cake: pretty girls. Feeling like a complete and utter goof, an emotional high he'd lost since being arrested, the young man couldn't help but light-heartedly sing to the radio as he thundered down the road.

Lost in her thoughts, Velma discovered that she'd wandered onto Main Street; four blocks from the restaurant that she'd left her friends at. For months now the town of Crystal Cove had been doing many fixes to its roads and sidewalks, most notably downtown. For once the reason for such repairs wasn't for the tourism, though it did leave the town more appealing. The worn, old asphalt had been peeled up and the curbs were torn out and redone. New gutters and road paint had really brightened up the street. Festive, hybrid trees with colorful leaves were planted protected by decorative fencing. Just as she was admiring the new trees, a blur of brown and the jingling of dog tags rushed past her.

"Rey Relma!" It was Scooby Doo. The dog was trained and smart enough to keep out of the street.

Velma watched him like a hawk despite how he well he behaved on the sidewalk.

"Scooby Doo! I've got the leash! Like, get back here!" Shaggy came running down the street, waving a leather dog leash like a lasso. Velma giggled at how gawky the boy looked running.

The teen gasped for breath as he stopped before her, hands on his knees as he inhaled oxygen. Scooby Doo was too busy running around, checking out the newly planted trees to care about the leash law. Shaggy glanced warily around the area.

"Like, that dog hates leashes as much as spooks." The beatnik rubbed his eyebrow. Velma watched with sisterly endearment as Scooby peed on the tree he'd just sniffed.

"Well, in my opinion, he doesn't need one." She replied. "I've never seen a more well behaved dog." She glanced at Shaggy. "I guess that's what happens since he's never left your side since I can remember."

Shaggy shrugged lopsidedly, grinned softly at the off-handed compliment.

"There are days its murder to like, get him to wear his collar. Especially after a bath." Velma smiled as she thumbed her dead phone through her coat.

"I think that's dumb that he has to wear a collar anyway. Everyone in Crystal Cove knows him and who he belongs to." Stepping forward, Velma started to follow Scooby, Shaggy right beside her.

She wondered why Scooby and Shaggy were out here with her instead of back at the restaurant, wolfing down more food. But she had an idea. "So I take it Daphne and Fred's conversation went south?"

Shaggy cringed.

"Like, yeah. Daphne's going through his phone and FaceBook messages." At that Velma chortled. Her friend, however, was a little more sympathetic and only cracked an uneasy grin.

"She worries too much. But Fred kinda brought that on himself." She voiced. "Don't tell me I'm the only one who saw the attraction between Jessica and Fred."

"Kinda. I remember the dynamite exploding the dam. And running, like, a _lot_." Shaggy scratched his head, the twist in his face showing how he didn't like to recall the caper.

"Definitely an interesting case." Each mystery was unique; the Camp Little Moose crime being one of the most intriguing. Three different urban legends, an escaped convict, dynamite and gangster gold: Velma wondered why no reality TV production hadn't called and asked to buy rights to the story.

Scooby then came bounding back up to then, tongue hanging carelessly out of the side of his mouth. Shaggy wasted no time in clipping the leash onto his collar.

"Raaaw!" Scooby pouted at the sight of the leash.

"Like, sorry buddy. You know the sheriff doesn't like you running around town without the leash." The boy explained. Scooby shook before walking obediently along side his owner.

Looking up at the hybrid trees, Velma wondered what color their leaves would be once Fall brought in cold weather. Would they turn another color or just fall off with their current pigment? A gust of warm air blew against her legs and down her socks. By the time September rolled around, she'd be back in school with her friends.

"So Velms, why are you like, walking out here... alone?" Shaggy asked. Velma thinned her lips, disappointed that she could not ignore Shaggy's presence.

She threw up a valiant smokescreen.

"Oh, thinking about college, I guess. This is the last year of being "kids"." She made air quotations with her fingers. "It's kinda overwhelming and a lot of pressure; especially when you have my grades and scholarships... and my parents."

Through the corner of her eye, she could see Shaggy staring blankly at her. Velma brushed off the look, saving that conversation bomb for later.

"Scholarships? Like... you were already offered _college_?" The teen boy asked quietly. She noticed that his eyes seemed to sink into his head.

"Yeah. I've got nothing but straight A's since grade school. Crystal Cove High is using my good grades as a beacon for colleges." Velma blinked at him, wondering why he hadn't heard. Shaggy gave half a nod.

"Oh, I know that. It's just..." He trailed off, his face falling. Shaggy looked back up at her with the eyes of a defeated puppy. "Like, what colleges have you been looking at?"

"Oh, well... there's Dauber Institute, Biutrex University, Balaton and Hershel... shoot, I think even Harvard would let me in." Unable to fight down a smile, Velma started day dreaming. "If I would get into Dauber, they offer a fantastic campus for physics! Balaton and Hershel offer such a great chemical engineering branch and Biutrex is one of the leading researchers for medicines. Think of all of the possibilities!"

Velma looked off, biting down on her finger. _Dr. Velma Dinkley._ It had such a nice ring to it! She'd look rather awesome in a lab coat too! She couldn't wait to go on tours, something the Crystal Cove high school had arranged for later that year, and actually see these campuses. She had seen a zillion pictures and been to every website; Velma wanted to get out and see the schools for herself!

"So I take it you're not going to Crystal U with the rest of us?" It was a rhetorical question, spoken quite bitterly at that. Velma fixed her attention back on Shaggy.

Inelegantly, her mouth only flopped open. The beatnik didn't bother to hide his disappointment. His posture sunk as he crossed his arms.

"That's cool... I guess." By that time she wasn't gawking anymore. Velma looked at the boy, blinking owlishly, wondering what to say next.

"Yeah. It _is_ cool." Her mouth said of its own volition. Shaggy's expression grew more irate. Velma thought it would be a good time to bid a hasty retreat. "My phone's dead. I'll catch you later, Shaggy."

The brunette turned on her heel and left the awkward moment, heading back in the direction of her car. That... could have gone better.

Ross had a half-eaten grilled cheese sandwich in his mouth, steering his truck with a knee as he wrestled a jacket over his shoulders. The window was open and a beat up mix tape of country-rock was singing on the radio. Ross looked and sounded a lot different than the rest of Crystal Cove: most of these city slickers drove hybrid cars and listened to something called "coffee dirty house". Fitting a baseball cap firmly over his thick black mane, the young man fixed his hands back on the steering wheel. 70% of this town he hadn't explored. Unlike Moose Creek, Crystal Cove had about 4 different intersections and about _8_ stoplights! That's a small metropolis in Ross' mind. This place was huge! Exploring would have to wait, though. Right now, Ross was on the hunt for Velma.

Ross could see how playing detective got a little exciting; seeing Velma come out of that estate had him wondering if that was _her_ mansion she was speeding out of. If so, WHY drive that beat up little Honda around? Her family could afford something else, right? And if she was rich? That wouldn't make him look at her any differently. He'd gotten to watch her; she had a good personality and if she was wealthy, she didn't let it effect her attitude.

Passing the detour sign, Ross followed the road that Velma had taken. His heart was humming even though he had a task in front of him: finding her in a large town. Pulling the bill of his cap down he smiled.

"I'm comin' to get ya, beautiful."


	5. Chapter 5

In this chapter Daphne and Fred hit a snag and Velma's caught up in a world of disarray. THEN Knudsen finally catches up with her... Brace yourselves... it's kinda long.

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 5<span>

After an hour of wandering and thinking, the early fall wind picked up and Velma was forced into taking shelter in another of Crystal Cove's diners. But things were looking up when the waitress let her borrow a phone charger from the lost and found. Seated at a window-booth with an unobstructed view, Velma plugged in her phone. She took a moment to gaze out over Crystal Cove Beach. Past the parking lot, parked cars, wind-blown sand and the struggling abet airborne seagulls lie the deserted volleyball courts. Even from the distance and incline of the beach she could see the waves hitting hard. The volleyball nets were whipping about in the wind, sand building up along the stands. She could see the Clam Cabin; it was wisely shut up for the day. She remembered the mystery of the Man Crab. _Bud Shelton_ was his name... and he made it a point to kidnap Daphne, rendering Fred thoughtless. It wasn't fun at the time but it sure was a fond memory now.

Speaking of Daph and Fred, as soon as her phone powered back to life, it chimed several times: there were three emails for her and two texts from Daphne. _Uh-oh._ Velma exhaled slowly and opened the texts first.

_-Jessica's a hussy! Fred's unfaithful! What did I tell U?! My life is OVER!- _Velma rolled her eyes and read the next text. -_Y aren't U answering? I'm having a meltdown here! Where are U? I can't stand to C Fred right now!-_

Velma wondered if it was worth having a blubbering, upset Daphne crying on her shoulder for the foreseeable future. _Ugh_. Well, Daphne was there when Shaggy dumped her. _Be a friend, Velms_.

_-Sorry Daph, my phone died. I'm in a diner across from the volleyball courts at the beach. Meet me here? We can talk.-_ SEND.

On to more important matters: the three unread emails in her in-box. They were from the Dauber Institute, Biutrex University, Balaton and Hershel schools respectively. Velma tried to keep her excited squeals from leaving her mouth as she hopped in her seat. Each of these schools were interested in her and it felt like they were clawing for her. All the hard work: all the research, extra credit projects and studying that had dominated her life up until these precious moments were worth it!

"Well look at you, dear." She heard her waitress observe. The buxom, middle-aged woman whose name tag read _Mary_ set down a cup of coffee with a smile. "You look as pleased as a June Bug on a screen in the middle of July."

Velma beamed up at the woman, her face stretching into a genuine toothy grin. How long had it been since she smiled? The waitress smiled back, confirming that her good mood was infectious.

"Oh. My. Gosh! Can you believe that three of the top colleges in the country are fighting for me?!" Forgetting about her behavior, Velma tapped her shoes on the floor in an excited tizzy.

The waitress giggled as she set down a bowl of cream cups on the table. "Oh that's terrific, dear! But be careful in which one you choose. Some of those schools are really expensive!"

"Pfft! I have the scholarships to attend two of these schools!" Velma blew a raspberry totally missing the woman's astonished expression. The girl continued her little 'happy dance'. "Gosh! I am so excited! This time next year, I'll be going through student orientation! At a college!"

Mary allowed another warm smile.

"Well, good luck, dear. And be careful not to spill your coffee with all that jumpin'; it's hot." And off she went, softly laughing to herself as she waited on her other customers. Biting her lip, Velma reread each of the emails.

The excitement was too much; there was no way she could decide which school she liked more. It didn't matter today anyway. She had a whole year to do research, talk to school representatives and get information packets in the mail. _She could not _WAIT_ for those information packets_!

Suddenly the chime of the diner's front door sang. Then sniffling was heard. Faster than Velma could pry her hungry eyes off of her phone, Daphne collapsed across from her. Immediately her heart went out to her friend. Daphne was trying to hide in her thick red hair and the collar of her trendy coat. She had been crying, hard at that.

"Oh, Daph." Velma sympathized, the excitement for college suddenly beat back by the disheveled and heartbroken appearance of her friend. She pushed the napkin dispenser over while waving to Mary for a glass of water.

Daphne warbled, burying her pretty face into a napkin. Velma moved over and sat next to her, wrapping an arm around Daphne's trembling shoulders. She had a flashback to the night Shaggy broke up with her. A sympathetic crier she was not but Velma did feel tears sting as she saw her dear friend wracked with such emotion.

Rather than pry for answers and from her own personal experience, Velma let Daphne weep into her napkins. She passed the moments by looking out over the beach, wishing for Fred to get a clue and for Shaggy to let go.

"Fred. He-" Daphne managed, hiccuping. Velma tensed, listening. "He'd... been... messaging Jessica... for... a while. He... They flirted..."

Well, Shaggy confirmed that Daphne was going through Fred's Facebook messages; one could only guess what degree of flirting Fred took up with Jessica. Two months back, while they were at Fred's childhood summer camp, Jessica was the head counselor for another summer camp up the mountain. Their paths crossed and it was clear to Velma that Fred and Jessica were attracted to each other. Daphne didn't approve, going about claiming her territory in her usual way: being possessive of the blond-haired boy.

_This_ was devastating to Daphne, of course. She fought long and hard to be on Fred's arm and now the trap-obsessed whackaloon went and messed it up. Why were the hardest won relationships sometimes so fragile? And when in the bright, blue world did everything become so complicated?!

"We... we're... through..." She shook. Velma drew back to look at her.

"Easy, Daph. Tell me what happened." Of course nothing Daphne said in this moment would be held against her. She was just too upset.

More time ticked by, interrupted by Daphne taking sips of water. Thankfully her ripping sobs quieted. Finally she looked Velma in the eye.

"Fred friended Jessica right after we left Moose Creek. He'd had at least 6 long conversations with her on Facebook. And 3 phone calls." Daphne said softly. Velma inhaled and made a mental note to bop Fred upside his head. The girl continued. "They flirted... a lot." Then her brilliant blue eyes clouded with tears. "_Why_ would he do this?"

Velma's lips thinned. There were many possibilities, all ranging from the bad to the innocent... to the _very_ bad. "Fred cares for you, Daph. Wasn't he the one turned into upheaval by the thought of you hurt or kidnapped? People... they... make mistakes."

Daphne scowled, her knuckles going white as she grasped her water cup.

"This is cheating! Betrayal!" She hissed and Velma appreciated she refrained from screaming and flipping the table. The brunette nodded.

"I'm not justifying anything." Velma amended. "But... they flirted and made a couple phone calls... He's an attractive guy. What he did was wrong... but by definition he didn't cheat."

Huffing, Daphne's sorrow was starting to turn to rage. "That's no excuse! We're in a relationship! He needs to learn not to cheat!"

Velma put a hand on her arm. "I know Fred; we've all known each other since we were able to walk and Fred's no cheater. You have a right to be mad but I think he just made a mistake. Daph... he loves you."

Daphne closed down, folding her arms tightly across her chest. Velma resumed her seat across from her and let her friend think over everything. This was just a spat... it was common. Fred was the kind of guy to rig his traps wrong, say the wrong things at the wrong time, to be distressingly oblivious but he was a person of incredible integrity. He would NEVER cheat on Daphne. He just made the wrong decision in flirting back with Jessica. It would pass.

Suddenly, Velma's phone chirped. It was a text from Fred asking where they were. She warned him that Daphne was livid and she needed distance and that he was a dense numbskull. And that they were at Bay Bottle Diner. _He_ replied that they were in the Mystery Machine and coming to pick them up. And that they'd be there in 2. Velma said that he should stay in the car. He said he'd send Shaggy and Scooby in for them.

Velma sipped her coffee and watched Daphne. She was confident that Fred and Daphne would go the distance, they just needed to grow up a little.

Ross heard his stomach rumble. That grilled cheese he ate wasn't holding him over after a full day of shoveling hot tar and asphalt. He wondered what else he had at home to eat as he came to a stop sign. _There's those TV dinners. The ones that chew like soft plastic._ Ross shivered. He missed his mama's cooking and it was painful to be away from her. He vowed he'd send back most of his paycheck to his mother, after he ate a real meal.

The young man's beat up pickup truck's muffler roared as he pulled out onto Main Street. Crystal Cove sure was a pretty town. No one in Moose Creek or surrounding counties would hire him. Crystal Cove was just far enough away to be unknown. But what a bolt from the blue seeing Velma here! He couldn't have asked for a better surprise. Ross smiled again. After most of the late afternoon looking, he hadn't seen the girl's little Honda in the many neighborhoods he prowled. But he had this feeling that she was just _right_ in front of him.

Just then another car accelerated up from behind him, passing him in the other lane. _Whoa! Road rage much, Speed Racer?_ But then Ross caught sight of the car's, rather, van's colorful paint job. A shock zipped from his chest to his toes. It was that 1963 Ford Ecoline van from the camp!

"Holy crap!" Ross yelped out as he sped up to follow the van. He praised his lucky star again; he'd get his chance to talk to her again!

The van was speeding and, reminding himself of his parole and that ANY violation, including traffic ticket, could set him back months, Ross followed from a painful distance. Fortunately for him, the van was heading straight for the beach. It took a turn and pulled into a restaurant's parking lot, which he followed suit and parked at the other end of the lot. Turning off his engine, Ross craned around and watched the van. He could see the goofy blond fellow, he couldn't forget Burt's favorite 'Little Mooser', the dog and the chicken yellow beatnik. It looked like they were discussing something and pointing. He couldn't see the red head or Velma. It was killing him.

Then the lanky kid pointed toward the diner. Ross followed his finger and spotted the two girls at a booth next to the window. Again, that terribly wonderful quaking in his liver returned. Velma looked lovely as ever as she sipped a cup of coffee while she spoke to her ginger-headed friend.

Ross wiped his sweaty hands over his flannel shirt. When did he forget to breathe? "_What_ in the devil am Iah gonna say?"

"I _am_ calm, Velma. Well, as best as I can." Daphne reassured, patting the tear streaks out of her cheeks.

Velma gave a soft half-grin. "I know you are, Daph. But you have to promise me that you're not gonna break up with Fred until you understand the situation exactly."

Incredulous, Daphne frowned and turned up her perfect little nose. "I cannot promise that." Velma chuckled.

"Then promise you won't kick his butt until you've safely dropped me off at my car. Fred can't steer very well when you're slapping him." She joked. That got a small grin on her friend's lips as she nodded. "Good. But I think you and I need to catch a concert or something together. I hear the Hex Girls are playing a few counties up."

Daphne giggled. "That sounds... good."

Her expression was soft and Velma saw a minute amount of relief and solace was over her. Even if it was small, it was good to see Daphne smile. Maybe they could catch a concert and go shopping. This was the final fling before school, just like Daphne wanted. Velma knew it wasn't the type of circumstances that she had in mind, but it would be fun just the same. She had all the time in the world to plan for college but quality time for her friends wouldn't always be so available.

Then the chime of the door came again, followed by the excited jingling of dog tags. Scooby Doo scrambled over to their table, hopped into the booth with Daphne and gave her a long, large lick. The red head squealed happily.

"Scooby!" She cheered, hugging the Great Dane tight. Scooby glowed and peppered her face with wet-nosed kisses. Again, Velma knew that Daphne would be all right.

"Like, hey girls." Shaggy's voice broke the moment. He waved carefully at both of them, gauging their expressions and reactions. When he saw Daphne's grin via dog kisses, he relaxed. "We're here to pick you up."

Daphne quickly spun her head and made sure that Fred was nowhere to be seen. She sniffed.

"Nonsense. Sit down. You guys hungry? My treat." Magic words. Both Shaggy and Scooby lit up. Again Mary the waitress was waved over.

Shaggy sat next to Velma without blinking. The girl felt her insides shrivel as she pressed up tight against the window; she wasn't ready for close contact with the boy yet. It brought back too many overwhelming memories about half-hearted kisses and unexcited petting sessions between her and Shaggy. The boy was never really excited about the physical aspect of a girlfriend and boyfriend relationship, though she tried very hard. She concluded he was _**not normal**_ for resisting her mini skirt or her most seductive lacy bra. Velma prayed for a miracle or something to save her from the awkwardness of everything.

Mary had taken their order without batting an eyelash; a credit to her for not being surprised/appalled by Shaggy and Scooby's choice of burger toppings. She shuffled off to the kitchen with the large list of burgers and they almost didn't catch the bell to the diner going off again. Scooby was loudly and obnoxiously lapping up Daphne's water, not that she minded as she affectionately stroked his fur. Shaggy picked at a fork with his nail and Velma was trying desperately to focus on her phone. Then someone approached their table. The three teens and dog looked up.

"Hiya. How y'all doin'?" Knudsen gave an easy smile as if he _wasn't_ in the back of a police cruiser the last time they saw him.

The expression between Daphne, Shaggy and Scooby was mutual: shock. Velma, on the other hand, was fit to be tied.

"_Knudsen_." She hissed. But that only got him to look at her and his expression softened like the reality melted away around him.

"Well, _hello_ again, beautiful." He rounded and sat on his knees on the booth seat behind Shaggy. He wedged himself between the two, leaning his weight against the back of the chair and resting on his elbows as he focused on Velma. "Think of my luck seein' you not once, but twice in one day."

Velma felt her head hit the glass of the window as she stared unbelievingly at the ex-forest ranger. He fixed the bill of his cap up over his eyebrows and his dark brown eyes shined on her. There was a knot in her stomach when she saw how affectionately he was looking at her.

"Knudsen what in the _heck_... are you doing here?" Velma was trying really hard to not swear or scratch that syrupy expression off of his face. The young man tilted his head.

"Iah'm here just to say hello." Velma darkened. _Then_ came the bomb. Ross gave her a toothy goofy grin, scooting just a little closer. "But... uh... since Iah seen you... Iah've got somethin' Iah've been meanin' to ask you." She blinked and that gave him the window he needed. "Iah wanted to ask if you wanted to go out on a date with me."

KA-_boom_. Velma's mouth opened and her eyes widened behind her glasses. Ross smiled, boldly tracing her face with his eyes. Then he _winked_ at her. Something snapped.

"_No_." She snarled.

Somehow Velma had stood up, marched over Shaggy and was stomping thought the restaurant. She stormed out of the diner, arms stiff and rigid with anger. But had he bugged off? No. The ex-forest ranger caught the door before it closed and ran after her.

"Wait! Just wait!" He pleaded. Within a few footfalls, he clapped his hand over Velma's arm.

The girl froze and snapped her brown eyes back at the young man. Could he not sense how angry she was? But at that goofy, worried look on his face, Velma could tell that a field of ignorance protected him. She growled, balling a fist.

"Take a _hint_, Knudsen!" Velma fumed, yanking her arm out of his grasp. He gave a smile and let out a nervous breath.

"C'mon beautiful. Iah just want a chance. Give me a date and if you still hate my guts, you'll never see me again." The young man pleaded. Velma was mad enough to slap his love-struck smile into the stratosphere.

But then she glanced up. The people in the diner were pressing their faces to the windows, including Shaggy, Daphne and Scooby. Velma felt a blush creep over her freckled face. Turning her back to the young man, she held the frame of her glasses to her face; something she did when she was nervous. Then Knudsen laid a hand on her shoulder. The girl jumped and whirled around.

"Iah've come all this way to apologize and ask you out on a date." The young man said in a soft southern drawl. Velma sneered.

"Are you implying that I _owe_ you something, Knudsen? Because I don't." She folded her arms, temporarily forgetting about the Lookie-Lous in the diner.

"Call me Ross and no... Iah'm not sayin' that you owe me a passin' glance." Ross's shoulders sank and his grin waned as he glanced at the ground. "Granted, Iah put you and your friends through a lot of trouble and even got a jailhouse stay out of it. But c'mon beautiful. Iah just ask for one date."

Velma was a kindhearted person yet she had the capability to be as cold as ice and as demanding as an army general. She'd not forgotten what this young man had done to her and the rest of Mystery Inc. And that goes double for the children's lives.

"I don't trust you, Knudsen. And I really, really dislike you." Velma hissed, tightening her arms and glaring at him harder.

Ross nodded, his grin falling to the corner of his mouth.

"Iah get it. There's someone else, right? Imma big boy, Iah can take it." The young man spun and pointed directly at Shaggy, much to Velma's horror. "It's that lanky feller, ain't it?" He turned back to her. "Well, you shoulda told me you had a boyfriend already, beautiful."

Velma squeaked and quickly jumped to save herself.

"That's just Shaggy. We're just really good friends." She explained. But no sooner had she said that than Ross Knudsen was in her personal space, holding her hand.

"Iah can be a good boyfriend, beautiful. Just give me a chance. You make my day and I'll make your night." That accent seemed to quake her knees. She swallowed as she felt a fiery blush come over her face.

Ross held Velma's hand and felt as though some unseen force was pushing his body to hers. He saw the silky skin of her cheek, the freckles that looked like specks of brown sugar. He wanted so bad to place a line of kisses from her cheek to her lips. They would feel soft and wonderful on his.

"All-... right." She finally whispered. Ross's eyes went wide. "But just one date. And if I still hate you, you better _not_ ask for another."

A chuckle escaped his mouth, one of excitement rather than conceitedness. Velma shot him a warning glare.

"It's a date then, beautiful." Ross smiled. He leaned in and grabbed a kiss.

Brief and stolen though it was, it sure made up for a lot of chaos in the young man's life. And, against her soft, warm lips, Ross vowed to have this sensation again and again and again; maybe he could make Velma feel the same about _his_ kisses. But, upon parting, he had to jump out of her range just as she swung her hand at his face. Laughing, he pulled his baseball cap tight over his head and he started walking back to his old pick-up truck.

"See you tomorrow at seven. Be here. Dress nice." He tossed her another wink and hopped into his truck. Ross squealed out of the parking lot, laughing like he d just won the lottery.

Velma stood there in that restaurant parking lot, steaming but watched Knudsen drive away. Then a cold tendril of 'what-the-heck-happened' snaked up her spine. Again she looked up. Shaggy, Daphne and Scooby were peering at her, as was the whole diner. Even Fred was hanging out the passenger-side window of the Mystery Machine, gawking. At that moment, Velma hadn't felt so flustered in her whole life.


End file.
